10 Cosas que no sabías de nosotras
by OtherLover
Summary: Todos tienes sus pequeños secretos y anecdotas chistosas, es el turno de la nueva generación de chicas Weasley de contarlos. Conozcan a la última Weasley hasta ahora, la única y divertida Lilly
1. Rose Danielle Weasley

Lo que no sabías de las chicas de la familia Weasley

Rose Danielle Weasley

Aunque el sombrero seleccionador intento ponerla en Revenclaw, ella no quiso porque por un momento creyó en las palabras de su padre. Aun se siente tonta por creer en eso.

En sus primeros años en Hogwarts no podía creer como Albus era amigo de ese idiota, en su cuarto año tuvo que reconocer que ese idiota era bastante atractivo (por no decir inhumanamente atractivo).

Odia ser igual a todos los Weasleys, por eso en segundo año intento teñirse sus cabello. Mala decisión, no pudo quitarse el color turquesa por toda una semana y ni siquiera era un color único, Teddy ya lo había estrenado como 20 años atrás.

Casi se desmaya cuando encontró a su hermano pequeño Hugo con Violet Smith en un armario de escobas, cuando tenía 12!!

Nunca le admitirá a nadie que su primer beso se lo dio Scorpius cuando la confundió con su novia de turno.

No soporta que la comparen con su madre, por mucho que la admire, siempre a querido ser única, hasta una ves le pidió consejos a la amiga de sus padres Luna Scamander sobre como poder sobresalir.

Cuando Scorpius la beso delante de todo Hogwarts y le pidió que fuera su novia, casi se desmaya si no fuera porque Albus la sostuvo.

Nunca fue cercana a su prima Molly, hasta que ella la consoló después de una pelea con su novio. Siempre pensó que Molly era fría , gracias a ella entendió que hay mucho que no vemos en las personas.

Creyó que la cabeza de Draco Malfoy explotaría cuando Scorpius la llevo a conocer a sus padres, pero se dio cuenta que esa reacción no fue nada comparada a la de su padre. Los de St Mungo, nunca dejaran de reírse.

Cuando descubrió un anillo de compromiso en un bolsillo de Scorpius ... por fin se desmayó y también lo hizo Ron Weasley cuando le contaron la noticia.


	2. Dominique Élise Weasley

Lo que no sabías de la inigualable...

**Dominique Élise Weasley **

Nunca entendió porque cuando tenía 5 años su padre la felicito cuando robo su escoba y comenzó a volar alrededor de la casa y en cambio su madre la castigo por un mes.

Siempre se sintió inferior a Victoire hasta que Teddy le dijo que era linda.

En su ceremonia de selección comenzó a discutir con un niño que la llamo rubia tonta y lo golpeo, ese fue el primer castigo de muchos.

Conoció a su mejor amigo cuando lo derribo de una escoba en una lección de vuelo en su primer año. Siempre ha dicho que esa es la mejor forma de hacer amigos.

Cuando supo que su tía Ginny jugó para las Holyhead Harpies, inmediatamente se convirtió en su ídolo, pero luego fue mas que eso. Ginny se convirtió en su mentora y en su amiga.

Secretamente le gustó Teddy, pero al verlo tan feliz con su hermana decidió seguir adelante. Victoire se merecía ser feliz

Su momento mas feliz es cuando la aceptaron como bateadora en las Arpías.

Para sorpresa de todos siempre se llevo muy bien con Victoire. Fue la primera en enterarse que ella y Teddy salían. No tiene problemas con Louis, pero es que ese niño tiene tanto ego que aun se sorprende como entra él, su ego y los demás alumnos de Hogwarts en el castillo.

Lo primero que hizo al cumplir la mayoría de edad fue emborracharse como juro que nunca mas haría. Nunca podrá recordar lo que paso esa noche, solo que su amiga Blaine Alling se muere de la risa cada ves que pregunta.

Pensó que nunca se casaría, pero resulto ser la primera entre sus primos, incluso antes que Victoire. Cree que su madre fue la mas sorprendida y orgullosa por eso.

**Gracias por los Reviews, me alegra que les guste mi historia...**


	3. Molly Anne Weasley

Los secretos de la insuperable...

**Molly Anne Weasley **

Aunque ama a su abuela, odia su nombre. No cree que vaya con su personalidad, cree que suena como una niña buena y todo el clan Weasley y los habitantes de Hogwarts saben que no lo es.

Secretamente sonreía cuando llego el vociferador de su padre por haber quedado en Slytherin y lamenta no poder ver su reacción en vivo y en directo, esa hubiera estado mucho mejor. Lucy dijo que era inolvidable.

Sus mejores amigo son sus primos James y Fred, juntos hacen de la escuela todo un caos con sus bromas, por lo que se siente muy orgullosa. Al ser hija de Percy todos esperaban que fuera una total sabelotodo y le encanta probarle a todos que se equivocan.

Cuando le preguntan cual Weasley es su padre, nadie le cree que Percy Weasley lo es.

Nadie se mete con ella desde que le rompió la nariz a Fred y a James, por ser sobre protectores, cuando la encontraron con como-quiera-que-alla-sido-su-nombre en la torre de Astronomía.

Para ella Lucy es una total sabelotodo, aun así la ama. Como no amar a esa niña que la perseguía cuando eran pequeñas, y que hasta el día de hoy la admira sin importar cuantos errores cometa. Su hermanita la entiende y eso es algo de lo que esta muy agradecida, no muchas personas lo hacen.

Si no fuera porque es igual a su padre juraría que es adoptada. Hasta le pregunto a su madre una ves si lo era, la única respuesta que tuvo fue la melódica risa de Audrey Weasley. Su pregunta hoyt en día se ha convertido en chiste familiar.

Aunque todos creen que ha estado con gran parte de los chicos de Hogwarts, su sueño es poder llegar virgen al matrimonio, hasta el momento va muy bien.

Nunca fue cercana a Rose hasta que un día la encontró llorando en los pasillos, por primera ves en su vida sintió que eran primas de verdad que se querían y apoyaban. Ese es uno de sus mejores momentos.

Siempre creyó que Charles Nott era un idiota que no sabía en que planeta se encontraba, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que eran perfectos juntos, esa fue la mejor manera de demostrar su inteligencia.

**Tal ves Molly les parezca extraña, peros iempre e pensado que la hija de Percy es una rebelde... la próxima será Victoire**


	4. Lucy Aurora Weasley

Las interesantes confesiones de la linda y tal ves tierna

**Lucy Aurora Weasley**

Todos creen que por llamarse Lucy es tierna, dulce y algo tonta. Desde pequeña probar lo contrario a sido su meta en la vida.

Nunca olvidara la cara de su padre cuando se enteró que su hermana Molly fue seleccionada en la casa de Slytherin. Aun tiene una foto por ahí. Aunque disfruto viendo esa foto, le gusta mas en la que sale él al recibir la noticia de que ella estaba en Gryffindor.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts estaba tan nerviosa, pero su hermana la consoló luego ella hizo lo mismo cuando Lily y Hugo iban a entrar.

Siempre a admirado a Molly aunque sea algo agresiva y todo eso, nadie puede ver a su hermana de la forma que ella lo hace.

Su primo favorito siempre a sido Albus aunque sea 1 año menor que él, ama poder sentarse cerca del lago y tener largas conversaciones con él.

Siempre creyó que era malísima para el Quiddich hasta que Roxanne la obligó a intentarlo, en su séptimo año terminó siendo capitana.

En su primer año le gustó mucho el amigo de Albus, Scorpius hasta que vio como miraba a Rosie. Fue la primera en darse cuenta que eran el unos para el otro, incluso antes que ellos mismos.

Durante sexto año se enteró que su novio la engañaba, así que se acerco a la mesa de Revenclaw y lo golpeo tan fuerte que todos aprendieron a no meterse con la antes dulce y tierna Lucy Weasley. Cuando la familia se enteró Dominique fue la mas orgullosa.

Nadie se esperaba que estudiara para ser Auror, pero les recordó con eso que las apariencias engañan.

Nunca se llevo bien con los amigos de su hermana hasta que Sean Nott la invitó a salir y de eso surgió un muy largo romance.

**Perdón por demorarme tanto, espero que les guste Lucy.**


	5. Victoire Apolline Weasley

**Victoire Apolline Weasley**

La mayoría de sus primos odian sus nombres, a ella le gusta el suyo. Afirma que la representa; francesa y victoriosa en todo lo que se propone (excepto cuando se trata de Teddy Lupin, como siempre). Lo que no le gusta es la fecha de su nacimiento, todos parecen olvidar que es su cumpleaños y solo piensan que es el aniversario de la segunda guerra.

Cuando entro a Hogwarts estaba asustada, aterrada, pero no le dijo a nadie porque estaba segura que Teddy se reiría de ella. Años mas tarde, cuando le contó esto, si se río de ella.

Siempre sospechó que a Domi le gustaba Teddy y realmente intento ignorara sus sentimientos, pero hay veces que el amor puede mas.

Odia que la califiquen como rubia tonta, no lo es, puede que a veces diga cosas que no suenan del todo inteligente. Pero fíjate en sus notas, son las mas altas de su año.

Siempre lo supo, él siempre lo supo, su familia siempre lo supo, por lo que aun no entiende por qué su padre se sorprendió cuando le conto que Teddy era su novio.

Siempre ha envidiado el talento de Domi, es la mejor bateadora que Hogwarts ha visto en años, en cambio ella solo es la rubia que la gente olvida que es inteligente.

Cree sinceramente en los finales felices y en los cuentos de hadas, vivir el suyo fue su más grande sueño hecho realidad.

Vive en la parte muggle de Londres y le fascina. Es de las pocas nietas Weasly que heredo el amor por los muggles de su abuelo, pasar tanto tiempo con él ayudo a que convirtiera en una excelente alumna de una universidad muggle, estudiando para ser reportera.

Nunca le importo que Teddy nombrara a sus hijos. Sabia que necesitaba una forma de honorar a los padres que se sacrificaron por un futuro mejor para el y para el resto del mundo mágico.

Esta orgullosa de su vida, de su esposo, de sus hijos, no puede estar más feliz. Lo único que le incomoda es que su hermanita se halla casado antes que ella


	6. Roxanne Miranda Weasley

**Roxanne Miranda Weasley**

Cuando nació en la radio sonaba una canción muggle que hablaba de una tal Roxanne, de ahí su nombre. Siempre se queja que la elección de su nombre fue totalmente casual aun así lo encuentra sexy.

Su padre lloró cuando su primera palabra fue Fred. Años mas tarde entendió que le recordaba a su hermano gemelo que había muerto en la guerra.

No sabe quien le jugó mas bromas antes de entrar a Hogwarts si su hermano o su padre.

Peleo como por 3 minutos con el sombrero seleccionador cuando la quiso poner en Revenclaw. Esa noche festejo en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

Odia cuando su hermano y sus primos la sobreprotegen, por eso creo "La Unión de chicas Weasleys" junto a sus primas.

Aunque nadie le crea, ama la clase de herbología , además eso la acerco mucho mas a Frank Longbottom.

Siempre a admirado a su prima Dominique por eso cuando se graduó juró que jugaría en la misma posición de bateadora que ella.

Por muy extraño que suene su tío favorito es Percy, desde pequeña encuentra fascinante que alguien pueda hablar sin parar por tanto tiempo de temas tan aburridos sin quedarse dormido.

Al igual que su abuelo, tiene una obsesión por los objetos muggles. Cuando se lo comentó el abuelo sonreía lleno de orgullo y felicidad.

Podría jurar que en su ceremonia de graduación que a lo lejos vio un nombre igual a su padre sonriéndole, cuando le contó esto a su familia su papá tenía una mirada de tristeza y alegría que nunca le había visto.


	7. Lilly Luna Potter

**Lilly Luna Potter**

No entiende porque todo el mundo tiene problemas con su nombre. Ella es Lilly no le importa de quien provenga, es su propia persona.

Lilly es 100% Gryffindor, el sombrero no tuvo ninguna duda cuando la sorteo. Es valiente, leal, busca el honor. Lo único que no es Gryffindor en ella es su mejor amigo.

Agradece no ser la más pequeña de las Weasleys. No podría haber vivido lo que vive la pobre Roxanne. De todas sus primas admira más a Molly. No deja que nadie se aproveche de ella, es buena con las bromas y en el fondo tiene un gran corazón.

¿Qué si no le molesta que su hermano salga con una de sus mejores amigas? Más que molestar es algo perturbante para Lilly. No quiere ni pensar en las cosas que hacen cuando están solos.

Nunca en su vida pensó que sería de esas chicas que se enamoran de su mejor amigo. NUNCA, pero de un día para otro Kyle Lewis se hizo irresistible y aunque lo niegue, en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Lastima que su familia no apruebe.

Aunque parezca que es independiente y que no le importa lo que opinan los demás, lo único que quiere es que su familia este orgullosa de ella. Con dos hermanos mayores casi perfectos en todo lo que hacen, como no sentir la presión.

Lo admite su séptimo año fue el año de descontrol. Sin ningún hermano ahí y solo los primos pequeños. Fiestas, whisky y un par de novios por ahí.

Siempre soñó que ella y Kyle estarían juntos en sus años de escuela, pero nunca se dio. Su amor siempre fue no correspondido hasta esa noche cuando él llegó a su departamento.

No importa la edad que tenga, siempre va a ser la pequeña flor de su papá. Es un lazo que no se podrá romper nunca. No hay nada más grande que el amor que le tiene a su familia.

Adora a cada uno de sus sobrinos y de sus hijos. Por eso le dolió tanto cuando James y su esposa no pudieron concebir, sintió el dolor como propio. Gracias a Dios, pudieron finalmente y recibió con mucho amor a los primeros gemelos Potter.

* * *

**estaba pensando en escribir una gran historia inspirandome en algo importante que dice en este capitulo obviamente mostrando a todas las chcias Weasley, algo largo. Ya tengo pensado como sería, pero me gustaría tener su opinion :D **

**por favor opinen gracias por Leer!!!!**


End file.
